


Lull

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [149]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mila is a good friend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor can’t remember another time when he felt this bad.





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request for some Mila and Victor friendship on my sneezehq tumblr. Victor is about 21 in this, which makes Mila about 12 or 13, I guess. Enjoy!

Victor can’t remember another time when he felt this bad. He was supposed to be supervising Yakov’s skate camp today, but as soon as he’d arrived he’d been forced to run to the bathroom to throw up. He had woken up in the middle of the night to a rush of nausea, but he had just tried to go back to bed in the hope that he could sleep it off.

His hopes were dashed when he woke up this morning to the sound of his alarm and he still felt nauseous. He brushed it off and proceeded to get ready anyways; Victor isn’t the type to let a little nausea stop him.

But sheer willpower can only hold out for so long, and Victor’s body had proceeded to betray him as soon as he got to the safety of the bathroom. He hadn’t made it to a toilet the first time and had been forced to throw up in a sink instead. When he finally got a reprieve from the seemingly endless heaves, he’d moved to one of the stalls-getting his head over the toilet just in time to choke up more bile that burned his throat and left an acrid taste in his mouth.

He had lost track of time a while ago, but he’s pretty sure that Yakov had come in here earlier, looking for him; upon finding Victor and seeing how ill he was, Yakov had left him to his misery, saying that he had a class to teach but he would send someone to make sure that Victor didn’t drown in his own puke. At least, that’s what Victor thinks he said. It was rather difficult to hear over the sound of his own vomiting.

At some point, Victor must have dozed off, because when he jerks awake again, already retching, there are small hands holding his hair back and rubbing between his shoulders. “Wow, you’re really sick, huh?” chirps a young female voice. It’s Mila, the young teenager who Yakov had taken on recently.

“You’re burning up,” she continues as Victor throws up more, seemingly unbothered by the sound and the stench of the vomit. “That’s good, get it all up.”

After several more minutes of gags and dry heaving, Victor’s stomach finally gives him a reprieve. He sags back against Mila, who takes his weight easily. She’s strong for such a young girl. “C'mon, lets get you cleaned up and lying down,” she suggests, helping Victor stand up and keeping him upright when he wobbles. 

Mila steers him over to one of the benches, and wets some paper towels to clean his face with. The cool water feels good on his boiling skin. When she’s done cleaning him up, Mila coaxes him to lay down with his head on her lap and spreads another wet towel on his forehead. Victor sighs at the coolness and closes his eyes.

“Y'know, my grandma always used to take care of me when I was sick,” Mila says, running her fingers through his long hair and working out the tangles. “She would make me soup and read me stories and clean up after me.”

Victor murmurs in acknowledgment, too exhausted to actually contribute to the conversation. Mila doesn’t seem put off by this at all, continuing to talk while gently braiding together the long strands of his hair. “She raised me, you know? It was just her and me when I was growing up. She always said I was so graceful, that I would be a beautiful skater.”

Mila keeps talking, her voice quiet and gentle, and Victor finds himself drifting off despite the residual nausea in his stomach, lulled to sleep by the gentle touches in his hair.

For someone so young, Mila is already an excellent caretaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
